The Late Successor
by Dark Marx Soul
Summary: Near is the greatest detective in the world and the successor to L, but that lofty title did not come without a steep price: the loss of a friend. He, along with his guardian, Antony Rester, visits the grave site of Mello, mourning the passing of one of the few people who had made a lasting impression on his life. Written on January 9th, 2010 at the age of fourteen.


The room was big and spacey, dark in colour. The metal flooring and doors made for excellent protection against intruders, and various swivel chairs stood around the room, tables put up around the sides. Computers of many different sizes were around it. There was one computer per room in the massive building, the video feed linked to a camera in the room, in full colour, top-of-the-line. Other computers were in the room as well, some with feed to microchips that hadn't yet been deactivated, others playing scenes from shows and commercials, and others still displaying a white screen with a single, big, black letter in their centres, made in the Cloister Black font: "L." Others displayed the same white screen, but in place of the L, there instead was an "N," in the Wedding font.

Seated in the middle of the room on the floor, was a person, hunched over, one knee propped up against his chest, the other laying on the floor, knee stuck out to the side, his back curved. Long, messy white hair went down to below his eyebrows, and his big eyes had the oddest colour; a dark grey. He was very fond of the colour white, it seemed; he wore white pants and a white, buttoned-up, collared shirt, not to mention his pale white skin. He wore cotton, white socks on his feet. Despite being around 17-18 years of age, he looked quite young. Normally, one hand would rest on his knee, while the other fiddled with his hair, in habit, while he thought and deduced, trying to solve a case.

But not today.

Not today, would he be solving cases. Not today, would he twiddle his hair. Not today, would his grey eyes stare at a computer screen, or a piece of evidence, trying to solve a case.

Not today.

Nate Rivers, otherwise known as Near (mostly), N, or, more recently, as L, the greatest detective in the world, would not do those things. Near was a very calm, quiet person, with an incredibly large intellect, raised for his whole life as an orphan in "Wammy's House," which was basically an orphanage with a special purpose: to find and train the successor to L, the greatest detective in the world.

L, who had an immensely powerful reputation, as being the world's greatest detective, able to solve more cases than a detective agency, only taking on cases if they had ten or more murder victims, or one million dollars or more at stake, enjoying in the cases involving bizarre murders, solving seemingly impossible cases with ease, only if he was interested in them, never once showing his face. Not unless you count one case: the Kira Case. The case where a mysterious person, who could kill any person he wanted, provided he had the person's name and face. This "Kira" actually had what was called a Death Note in his possession, and used it to try and kill all the criminals in the world. L had died in that case before he could finish it, and it had been up to Near and the "Special Provision for Kira" to catch him in the end...and catch him they did. Light Yagami, the second "L," the one, true Kira...he had died in the end, and Kira was no more.

Now, because both L and Light were dead, Near had taken up the mantle of L, the greatest detective on the planet, as his entire life's goal had been for as long as he could remember. He had solved a few cases since the Kira Case, only a few, and he had some free time to himself. Now that his mind could wander and think...he didn't feel very happy.

One of his hands rested on his knee, the other was held out in front of him, palm facing him. On his fingers were three finger puppets, made to look like people. The first had a white shirt and bulging eyes, with black hair. On the front of the shirt was a large "L," which indicated who the puppet was made to look like. The second wore a yellow shirt and toque, had brown hair and a pudgy face, and had a black, raccoon-esque mask over his eyes. On his shirt, in red letters, was the word "Kira," which also indicated who the puppet was. The third, however, had no name on it. He wore a red, quilted shirt and a necklace with a crucifix around his neck, with black gloves. The left side of his face, which was made to look like a cocky grin, was burnt, the edge going across his face stitched. He had long, blonde hair, which almost looked like it belonged on a girl.

Near wiggled his finger, which had the third puppet on it. 'Mello...' he muttered to himself.

Mello, another orphan in Wammy's House, and the second in line to succeed L...actually that wasn't true, as both he and Near had been candidates for first in line, and L had died before he could choose. Mello, whose real name was actually Mihael Keehl, also known as "M," had also been trying to catch Kira, and, in the end, he had had to sacrifice himself to ensure Kira's capture.

Near looked down at a book in front of him; a rather tattered-looking notebook, pale green in colour, the spine torn, some of the pages ripped. No doubt it had endured a lot of abuse. On the front cover was a title, which read: "The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases." It was open to the twelfth page, and Near was reading a certain section over and over:

_"I am your narrator, your navigator, your storyteller. For anyone else but those two (Near and Kira), my identity may be of no interest, but I am the old world's runner-up, the best dresser that died like a dog, Mihael Keehl. I once called myself Mello and was addressed by that name, but that was a long time ago._

_Good memories and nightmares."_

Near read those parts over and over again, wiggling his Mello puppet finger. He felt a twinge in his heart, something that almost never happened to the calm, collected Near. This book was the only reminder of Mello's personality...and Near treasured it, even if he was called a "big-headed twit" in certain parts.

_Died like a dog..._

Near could just imagine Mello's body. Hunched over in the driver's seat of the truck he had died in, head lolled to the side, a shocked expression on his face, his body limp, struck dead by a heart attack from a Death Note. Near's hand tightened on his knee, and his other one tensed.

'Mello...' he muttered again. Near felt guilty for his death, even if it hadn't really been his fault.

'Near?' The door opened and a man walked in. He was average height for someone around 42 years old, and had blonde, short hair, wearing a smart, white suit. Near had always viewed him as trustworthy, and he was athletic, though quiet. Near trusted him with his life, and he could even be seen as Near's guardian.

Near relaxed and looked over his shoulder, behind him. 'Rester,' he answered calmly.

'It's almost time to go.' He looked at Near, and a concerned look passed over his face. 'Is something wrong?'

Near was a little shocked; he had thought he had disguised his emotions perfectly. His eyes drifted. 'No,' he lied. 'Everything's fine.'

Rester gave him a look. 'Well...then I better go. You should come too.' He turned to leave.

Near realized that it would do him no good to hide things to himself; it was unhealthy. 'Rester, wait!' the boy called. The man turned. 'Yes...something is wrong.'

The man walked over to Near and crouched down beside him, a little surprised; he had never heard this from him before. 'Okay...what's on your mind Nate?'

Near gave a small smile at the mention of his real name; only Anthony Carter, who everyone called Rester, had been entrusted with it. 'You know the situation. The Kira Case has been solved. Kira is dead.' He flicked one of his fingers and the Kira puppet flew off of it. 'I am the new L.' He flicked another and the L puppet flew off to rest beside the Kira one. 'But I am not happy.' Rester gave a questioning look. 'Anthony...do you remember Mello?'

'Him?' He nodded. 'Yeah, I remember him. Would have pulled the trigger on that gun pointed at you, I bet.'

Near looked at him. 'I've been an orphan for my entire life, and Mello was too, in the same orphanage I was, to succeed L. He was my rival, my nemesis, in a way. We never got along, and Mello was constantly in my shadow, constantly infuriated with me. Even after all that, however...I still considered him my friend. I still consider him my friend...' His eyes drifted. 'And now he is dead.'

'But you avenged him,' his guardian reminded him.

'Sometimes, that just isn't enough...' Near muttered. He looked at the Mello puppet and wiggled his finger. 'You know, I worked really hard on this finger puppet, much harder than the rest. I hope Mello likes it.'

Rester smiled. 'I bet you he does.' He checked his watch. 'Anything else you want to talk about?' Near shook his head. 'Well then we better go. The funeral starts in ten minutes.'

Near stood up and put his finger puppet in his pocket. 'Yes, we should be going now,' he replied, as if he were the one who had first suggested it.

Near and Rester got out of the car and walked to the graveyard where the funeral was taking place; in front of Wammy's House. All the gravestones were of people who had grown up there. A few gravestones had names Near had only heard of in stories, including Akia Strong, or A, and Beyond Birthday, or B. Near was surprised that Birthday had gotten a grave here, as he had turned out to be a criminal in the end. He supposed that L would have wanted anyone who was in Wammy's House to be buried here, despite their choices in life. They went over to the priest.

He looked at the two of them. 'Er...is this everyone?' he asked.

'Yes,' Near answered.

'Herm...' He scratched his head. 'I would have expected more to arrive, other than a man and his son.'

Near blinked. 'He is not my father.'

'I suppose it doesn't matter. Shall we start?'

'Yes, I believe we should.'

The funeral was much the same as what you would expect in a normal one, albeit a few changes, pertaining to Wammy's House, and L. This minister was a special friend of the founder of Wammy's House, named Quillsh Wammy, who also went by the alias, "Watari." After the textbook words, he asked if anyone would like to say anything. No one stepped forth. After more talking, it came time to pay their respects. Rester, did nothing, while Near stepped up to the coffin, suspended above a grave.

He looked into the coffin to see the still form of Mello. He had been burned quite badly in the fire his body had been caught in, but Near would not allow his body to burn to ash, and had demanded that it be spared. Much surgery had gone into fixing his body, and it looked quite normal now; even the burn on the side of his face was gone. Near shifted, feeling rather sad. He did look peaceful though, the boy thought.

'Mello...' he muttered. 'We've had a lot of fun together in life, don't you think?' There was no answer, obviously. 'Despite all the arguments and fights...I still consider you my friend to this day. I thank you for your help in the Kira Case. Were it not for you, I would be dead right now. Good work.' His voice was monochrome and controlled, as always, but there was a small hint of sadness in it. He reached into a shirt pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, placing it into the coffin. 'Something for you to eat,' he explained, mostly to himself. He wondered how childish this seemed to the other two people. He didn't care. 'Rester,' he called. 'May I have my toy?' Rester nodded and brought over a plastic robot, Near's very first toy from many year ago. He looked it in the eyes, as if it were a person. _How many years have I had this? I can't recall..._ He decided it didn't matter. He put it in the coffin. 'Something to remind you of me.' He gave a small chuckle. 'Whether you want to be or not, I suppose.' He looked at Mello's face one final time, then turned and stood beside Rester. After the rest of the service, the coffin's lid was put on and lowered into the ground. Near looked at the tombstone at its head, reading its words:

_Mihael "Mello" Keehl_

_A true friend and rival, and a worthy successor to L._

_**M**_

Near had chosen those words himself. He stared at the Cloister Black M on the tombstone. If he hadn't earned it before, he certainly did now. 'Rester...' Near muttered. 'I think it's time for us to leave. Mello wouldn't want too much tears to flow.' He chuckled at his own joke; it was funny because it was true. His guardian nodded and walked with Near. As Near walked, he noted two other tombstones; the first, which was two stones away from Mello's had the name "Quillsh Wammy" on it, with the Cloister Black W under the words. The one that mattered the most was in between Mello's and Watari's:

_L Lawliet_

_The greatest force of justice in the world. You will not be forgotten, by your successors, your colleagues , or your guardian, your legacy will not die, and your kindness and heart will not be in vain. We hope for a better tomorrow, just as you did._

_**L**_

Near passed the tombstones, feeling warmth spread through his heart. Mello might be dead, but he lived on in the legacy he tried so hard to take hold of. Near stared ahead, a solemn look on his face, hoping Mu, the world of nothingness that awaited all who used the Death Note, would be kind to him.

'Rest in peace...' he whispered. 'Mihael Keehl...'


End file.
